fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Wat is dis?
One day me and my friends went camping it was regular till that night at lake champlain we went into the woods to hunt for some food because i forgot it but my friend brought a 22 rifle just in case we all brought knifes when me and ed went to hunt for food we heard a scream back at the camp we got there in a heart beat we saw that mya was gone we asked john what happen to mya he said that he was swimming in the lake and heard mye scream thats it he said well so we decided to look for mya later that day we saw mya hanging dead from a tree her blood was dripping onto us then when i turned around i saw a person that was wearing a red hat blue shirt that was 3 feet tall i asked my self he could have done this to mya i charged at him with my survival knife and i he has vanished when i got there i thought it was just me going insane we called the cops told them what had happen well john got arrested for doing nothing the cops thought it was john but no it was not so after john got took to a holding cell we decided to go back and sleep it was about 2:30 am we slept that day the next day we saw a rabbit dead it looked like a knife have stabbed it 9 hours later we slept but we heard foot steps i heard ed muffling i woke and saw a man in a white hood then i saw his face was pale had black around his eye no nose big smile i pushed him off of ed then he ran out the tent but be for he ran out he said GO TO SLEEP then i had a flash back in my child hood i saw that man in my room he stabbed my dead he got him in the shoulder then ed said who is that i said your worst nightmare what do u mean nightmare i said he is back! we got out of our tent ed got his 22 rifle i got my knife we tried to look for him and on the way we saw 3 pages that said i am the son of him the first page said the second said jr. the third one said i am the new future later that night i saw the same person wearing the red hat and blue shirt ed saw him to but we also saw the man in the white hood come up behind him and stab him huge arms came out of him he turned around and fought to the death ed shot the guy with no face only white on his face with blue shirt i stabbed the kid with the blue shirt too soon he killed the man with the white hood then the slender person with the blue shirt said i am slender jr. he said that his dad was slender man we ran in shock he chased us till i died now i haunt lake champlain ed too is dead THE END... THE FOLLOWING STORY IS BASED ON PEOPLE WHO GO MISSING LAKE CHAMPLAIN IS A REAL PLACE BUT THERE HAS BEEN PEOPLE MISSING THERE FOR YEARS... Slender.jr